


it came without ribbons.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [53]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “Hello, could you write a fem!reader x John pregnancy smut?”





	it came without ribbons.

1969,

It had been one early morning when John had woken up with a strong sensation of love. Love for everything between heaven and earth. All living beings. The bugs, the birds, the humans. And especially you. His wife of two years and he felt that love strongly as he watched you sleep on your back, breathing heavily as your growing stomach laid proudly pointing to the sky. He carefully rested his hand on the exposed skin as the top of your pyjamas had crawled down during the undoubtedly tumultuous night. He swore he could feel the life growing inside you. Its heartbeat moving in perfect sync with yours. The soft kicking and turning. Whether if he actually felt all that or it was just is his imagination was up to someone else to judge.

Slowly, you stirred awake and with tired, blinking, eyes you looked up to find your husband with his ears to your stomach in deep concentration. You chuckled as you watched him, unaware of your now awaken state. You were only just at the beginning of the second trimester of your pregnancy and whatever he was trying to hear or feel would have to wait a month or two still. The baby had yet to grow large enough for whatever he wished for at that moment. 

“Honey,” you chuckled as his beard tickled the sensitive skin as he slightly moved his head to look at you with wide eyes. He looked to be in tears but you couldn’t quite tell if it was because of the emotional state he seemed to have gotten himself into, or because he lacked his glasses and were struggling to see you clearly.

“I love you,” he whispered while planting small, light, kisses up along your stomach to your chest and, finally, as a slight touch to your lips. His morning breath was horrible but you were sure yours were equally so. He rested on his elbows as he looked down at you with a soft, tender, look in his eyes that made your heart swell to several sizes. _Like the Grinch_ , you thought with a lowly hum to yourself. And speaking of, you quickly made a mental note of buying that book for the baby.

You kissed him back, feeling his beard tickle you causing you to giggle as he moved further against you as you deepened the kiss with his hands coming to rest carefully on your cheeks. His slender frame moved atop of yours, trapping you between his legs as the kissing grew ever the more passionate. He pulled away with a worried look across his face. He was visibly aroused but hesitant as his hands touched your stomach cautiously. You took his hands in yours and kissed the back of them softly as you looked into his eyes. 

“It’s alright. You know what the doctor said,” you reassured him as you moved his hands to your cheeks. It had been a worry of his before. Of somehow accidentally hurting the baby during sex. You had told him how that physically wouldn’t be possible. And the doctor had agreed with that and with more tangible facts.

He nodded while seemingly in thought. His hands had now their own hold of your cheeks and you moved your own to the soft mattress and sheets of the queen bed. John’s hands quickly followed suit to caress and hold them against the stark whiteness of the fabrics. 

“You’re right,” he finally said with a sly smile slowly forming on his face as he watched you with growing excitement in his eyes. He leaned down once more to resume the rather passionate kissing from before. You hadn’t anything to eat or drink but the way he slowly started to move against you gave you the morning start and energy of if you had. During the morning makeout; you slowly moved to a spooning form, your legs intertwined as you continued to feel each other up so tenderly. You felt his hand move past your belly button and down the pants of your pyjamas to gingerly touch the warming, sensitive, folds of your vagina. You sighed at his cold touch and leaned into it with eyes closed as he hands started moving in a way that showed his prowess in that area.

And, of course, you could only return the favour; sneaking your hand down the elastic of his boxer and pulling out the hardening cock of his. 

Minutes lulled by as you pleasured each other at a leisure filled pace; shifting your focus between the hardness in your hand and kissing every bare skin you could reach from your soft spot on the bed. It didn’t take long for you and your hormone-crazed body to reach climax, moaning softly into the neck of John as he soon joined you in a quiet chorus. He wiped your and his own hands off on his stomach and answered your raised brow with a careless shrug. He needed to shower anyway, right?

And so, you fell slowly back to sleep to the humming of the shower as it rained over your ever-loving husband.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
